Tear of the Sea
by EchoLyte52
Summary: The Charmed Ones are attacked by hexed water spirits with extraordinary power.
1. Summery

Sylphytes  
  
Summery:  
  
The Charmed ones, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, are face to battle three Sylphytes, ancient spirits of water. They are usually beautiful, smart, and kind creatures, but an evil demons plan is to use the power of water and witchcraft to take out the entire world.  
  
Piper is a young twenty something year old woman, she had long beautiful brown hair, and dark brown eyes, she's smart, logical, and a little on the touchy side, she was originally the middle sister, but when Prue, the oldest sister, died, she was left to take on her new duties of the oldest. Piper has the most powerful abilities, she can control the temperature around her to an extent that she can freeze or ignite things; she can freeze time, and blow things up.  
  
Phoebe is also in her mid-twenties; she had long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes like her sister. Phoebe was always a party animal, and had no trouble getting guys, because she was wild, fun, beautiful, and exciting and unpredictable. She had to move up from the younger sister, when Prue died. Phoebe had the power of premonition, the ability to tell the future or look into the past. She can levitate, and has the power of empathy, the ability to 'feel' what others are feeling.  
  
Paige, the half sister, half witch, half whitelighter, was the forgotten and lost sister, she had grown up across town without even knowing of the relation to the three Haliwells. She had been a cruel daughter, but changed her ways when her parents died in a car crash, and she was forced to live with her grandmother. She has the power to move things with her mind, and 'orb', or teleport from place to place, she also had the ability to heal the wounded, but since they have their own whitelighter, she doesn't need this power.  
  
The Sylphytes are magical creatures, very powerful, and seductive, they are shape-shifters, since they are made of water. They appear to be human on land, but when they reach the sea, they transform into beautiful, god and goddess-like beings, that seem to have been sent down from heaven, their long elaborate tail, and wrist fins enchant those whom see them, their eyes seem to be made of the water itself, their skin, dark, and perfect, having perfect hair, teeth, everything. But there is a dark side to these angelic beings, they are easily seductive to evil, and since they are such loyal creatures, it is hard to turn them away. The girls will be dealing with three, Elyria, Manti, and Sierya. The three are of the high archy, and have the power over three of the elements, Elyria-Water, Manti- Storm, Sierya-Earth. They are vicious, and ruthless, and will not give up a fight unless forced. They are also shape-shifters, teleporters, and can control mystick forces from the bottom of the sea. 


	2. Story

Chapter2  
  
"Phoebe!" screamed Piper as she walked into the door from grocery shopping. "Paige? Anybody please help me with the groceries, there's more in the trunk!" no one answered. What the heck is going on? Piper thought to herself. Piper was confused, her sisters were both going to stay home, and well, be lazy all day.  
"PIPER!" screamed Phoebe from upstairs in the attic.  
"Piper, there's a demon!" said Paige.  
Piper dropped the groceries and a jug of apple juice busted and splashed on her pants, but she didn't care at the moment, she ran up the stair got to the attic door. "Shit! It won't open!" said Piper as she tried to open the door once more. "Stand back everyone!" she said at she flicked her wrists and the door exploded with tremendous power. "Where is he?" she asked and then she saw him, a large man was standing there in the attic, he was extremely handsome, and had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. "DIE!" said Piper as the demon froze into an ice sculpture when Piper froze the temperature. Then she made it really hot, and that caused a chain reaction and the demon blew up with flames and bits of ice flying everywhere.  
"Nice, you always come up with ways to destroy the demon perfectly," Said Paige admiringly. Piper walked over and looked down, there was no ash, or scum, or smoke or anything, there usually was.  
"It was too easy, he's not dead, he didn't act like a low-level demon." Said Phoebe as she bent down and ran her hand over the place where the explosion occurred. It was obvious that the demon wasn't gone just yet, they most likely needed a power of three spell, or a spell that the charmed ones say in alliance and it causes great power. "I'll look in The Book of Shadows."  
"He's not listed." Said Paige, after she had flipped through many pages of the old book, their family heritage. The Book of Shadows was an ancient spell book that had been in the girl's family for generations. The girls had been hidden from their Wiccan history. Their grandmother had bound their powers, and had never told them anything of it. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
"We could seriously use some help." Said Piper as she looked up at the ceiling, sometimes, the ghost of their grandmother would help them by showing them the page in the book that they need. After these words were spoken, she pages of the book flipped by themselves, and landed on a page and stopped. "To Find a Tear of the Sea." Read Piper aloud.  
  
When your knowledge of the seas are locked-  
And all you hopes and dreams are blocked-  
Thou finds the key inside the sea-  
And power beyond power is given to thee. 


End file.
